Large amounts of best practices and/or solutions data is currently captured in human readable documents. In some cases, leveraging such data requires manual implementation (e.g., requiring system administrators to read the best practices documents and manually adjust computer systems). Such manual implementation can require time, causing delayed implementation of current best practices. In some cases, delay in implementing best practice can lead to increased computer system downtime. Manually maintaining systems in compliance best practices can pose other challenges. System administrators might not be aware of updated best practices. System administrators might also not be alerted to unapplied best practices or when systems drift out of compliance with best practices.